REI
by HTchime
Summary: Well I've never read a ReiQuatre before so why not?


**   REI (Any suggestions for a better title?)**

**Chapter 1 – **Why do birds suddenly appear?

**AN: **Well like the summary says, I've never read of a Rei/Quatre before so why not? This is my take on how it will happen. It's an AU by the way, there was no senshi and gundams, just present day earth. Although there might be some supernatural stuff that will happen later on. This was suppose to be a oneshot but ah well. Take this as a teaser, this will decide if I'll continue this or not.

Oh yeah, if anyone's read a Rei/Quatre, please tell me okie? Well on with the story ^_^

~*~*~*~ *~* ~*~*~*~*~

                                    _"You don't have to do this anymore, Rei..."_

            A tear… one after another. 

                       Strings of water that reflected the silvery warm light of the full moon fell,

                                             welcomed by the parched desert sands…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**                                                           Kuso!**

"Grr….stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid cowards!"

            Haida, a vulture, really thought twice about her current possible meal for the day. Still circling around her target, she opted for a closer look. Hey, this was the desert, you just can't be picky.

            A rather pissed off raven haired girl who looks quite cute when she's angry can be seen sulking in the middle of nowhere. Now and then, sputtering curses as she walks. 

            "Why if I ever get my hands on them again..I'll..grr..ArrrgggGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

            Up in the sky, a disoriented vulture breathed a sigh of relief as it recovered from loosing altitude due to the sudden outburst of its meal. 'Man, has she got lungs! Hehe, I wonder what It'll taste like,' and the vulture continued with these thoughts as it giggled with excitement. 

             Meanwhile, said girl on ground changes into a slower pace of walking, it was now more like dragging herself through the scorching sands. Tired, the girl half-kneeled and half-sat on the sand, wincing at the heat her bum was feeling.

_             "Are you crazy girl!? Going up against Chiba Corp, man you must be mad!"_

_            "Hey, we had a deal you jerks, I pay you and you land me near their hideout!"_

_           "Look here missy, you didn't tell us that's where you're going, you just said something about dropping you off somewhere in this godforsaken desert!"_

_           "Can't you just stick with the deal? I'm the one who's facing them, not you ok? Gods, what a bunch of cowards!"_

_            "Hey, wh-what do you think you're doing!? Get your hands off me!"_

_            "Don't take this personally Rei; we just don't want to die early ok? Here's your stuff and all the things you'll need to survive for a few days…well minus the money of course. Hehe you won't be needing that where you're going."_

_And with that, Rei was unceremoniously kicked out of the helicopter at a fair distance from the ground._

           "But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt!" Rei seethed as she remembered her not so gracefull fall. "Dammit, and I was wearing a skirt!" 

**_                                                            Ooofmph!_**

_            Rei fell face-first on the sand, her butt high in the air, giving the men on the helicopter a good view of what she was wearing underneath her leather skirt._

_            "Hehe, I told you man, her panties and shirt have matching colors."_

_"Yeah, but look what she's also got under those killer legs, a killer gun!"_

_            "I guess we've better get out of here then, I heard she's a pretty good aim."_

_            "Sure, just let me tease her a bit."  _

_            "Oi Rei, call me when you're in the neighborhood okay? I'll put some good use to the heat you're packing. Seriously Rei, go home! There's nothing waiting for you out there. Go home Rei, GO HOME!"_

            _With nothing more than the middle finger for a reply, Rei took of her black jacket revealing a red hanging shirt that swayed with the wind.  Trudging along, she resisted the urge to look back._

            'Home…yeah right, I have no home, not anymore.'

                        "Mamoru."

            The name was spat with vehemence. With a murderous glint in her eyes, Rei forced herself to stand up. Her hand shook with every step, anger seemed to seep out of her skin. The desert suddenly seemed ominous, everything was silent.

            "Except for that goddamn bird!" At once the said bird err vulture was the poor target of Rei's attention. 

            Haida, being taught enough by her mother when to tuck her tail feathers and fly away as fast as possible did just that. On the way, she assured herself that it was not really that much of a loss, the girl would have just given her a constipation. And she was sure, that was one meal her stomach would have a hard time to digest. Never mind that she almost had a heart attack the way that girl looked at her. Shivering at the memory, she continued to speed off. 

            With a sigh, Rei bowed her head, laughing a little bit at herself for blowing steam at an animal. 

                        _'Well that felt good...when was the last time I laughed?'_

             A memory of bygone days hit her. And as though remembering was now too much for her spent energy, her knees gave up, her body slowly inches its way to the ground.

            _'It seems that I'm always falling these days now that you're gone…_

_Nobody's left to catch me anymore. I miss your soft arms and warm breath, but most of all_

_                                                   I miss you…_

A pair of soft arms that she'd been dreaming of was suddenly there to catch her. She discovered that those arms were connected to a body that held a face seemed familiar to her. Blue eyes, wisps of golden hair…

_                                                          Usagi'_

            That was the last of Rei's thoughts as she, for the first time in a while, willingly submitted herself to sleep. Perhaps now, the nightmares would go away, after all she was safe in the arms of the only person she ever trusted wasn't she? At least it felt that way.

       "Ohoho Master Quatre, you still manage to be a lady killer even in the desert eh?"

**                                        tbc?**

            __

            __


End file.
